


The Cat's Toy

by feralnoises_mp3



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bosselot, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Ocelot is an asshole, rope constraints, snake doesn't seem to mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralnoises_mp3/pseuds/feralnoises_mp3
Summary: “Up here, asshole.”Ocelot might have given himself whiplash with how fast he looked up, hands reaching for his pistol and aiming up to where he heard the voice. He lowered it as soon as he took in who was above him.
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Cat's Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Mello this one's for you, thank you for the bosselot brainrot

Ocelot huffed as he kicked a rock down the hill. He was assigned patrol for the day after his Ocelot Unit’s miserable attempt to capture Snake. He knew he was out there, sneaking around, doing whatever he did.

“Like I care...” Ocelot mumbled as he kicked another rock he came across even farther down the hill.

He did care though, and he knew it. Deep down he knew Snake had awoken something in him. He’s always been very dedicated to the mission over anything but something about Snake draws him in. He wants to know him better, get closer to this American dog and find out why he had these thoughts. He ripped a branch down out of his face and started swinging it as he walked along the mountain ridge. His thoughts overtook him as he started thinking more and more about the American, his cheeks flushed as he mulled over his memory of their last fight. Muscular legs pulling against his arms resting on his neck while he lay there entirely at Snake’s whim. Even after getting up and slammed back down he still couldn’t take his eyes off the man until he lost consciousness.

He walked for hours, from the bright blue sky of noon until dusk golden beams of light filtered through the trees. He stopped for a minute, realizing he was at least a mile off course, focusing more on what was going on in his head than where he was going. He sighed and decided to retire before darkness consumed the forest and he was left wandering until morning. He turned on his heels, the soft clicking of spurs kicking up leaves behind him as he made his way back.

“S H I T”

Ocelot stopped dead in his tracks. He whipped around and sprinted off towards it. There wasn’t time to call and report back, he knew he recognized that voice and part of him didn’t want backup for this. He dodged trees left and right and hurdled roots until he came to a clearing with light pouring in. He looked around frantically, he knew he was close to it. He took a step into the middle of the clearing and heard a metal clink. Stepping back he saw it, staring back up at him was his reflection in a tactical knife.

“Up here, asshole.”

Ocelot might have given him whiplash with how fast he looked up, hands reaching for his revolver and aiming up to where he heard the voice. He lowered it as soon as he took in who was above him. 

“There’s no way…” Ocelot whispered as he holstered his gun and started laughing. “There is NO way this is happening…” he trailed off as he laughed even harder. “You, the super soldier who has the base on red alert, HERE in MY snare trap?!” He kept laughing, grabbing his sides and falling to the forest floor as leaves fluttered besides him.

“Yeah yeah, very funny kid.” Snake rolled his eyes with a groan.

“You’re up there… and your knife... your knife is down here!” Ocelot said through fits of laughter while he picked up the knife to inspect it.

Snake couldn’t do anything except hang from his ankles, slightly swaying back and forth as Ocelot rode out his laughing high.

He wiped a tear from his cheek as he calmed down. “That’s too funny, looks like I got my revenge before I even knew it.”

“You have no intention of letting me down, do you?” Snake asked but it was more of a statement. He knew he was in for a rough ride.

“Nope!” Ocelot jabbed. “I like walking patrol for the scenery and today, well I think today’s walk wins by far.” Ocelot tossed the knife up, flipping it and catching the hilt.

Snake groaned. He could have sworn he had his gear secured. He had scrambled and accidentally knocked his own gun out of his hands as his head hit the ground and he got ripped to the skies. After a few seconds of confusion, he thrashed about, reaching for his knife out of pure instinct and unceremoniously dropping it, leaving him utterly ashamed.

With a deep breath in and a dismissal of his pride, Snake caved. “Name your stakes.”

Ocelot laid down and looked up at his prey. “What?”

“What do you want from me?” Snake snapped.

“Entertainment” Ocelot smiled with his shit-eating grin.

“I’m going to die here,” Snake groaned. He tried to pull himself up again, but the rope wouldn’t let him get any grip and he fell back down, continuously swaying. 

“Stop being dramatic,” Ocelot jokes, “I still need that rematch.”

“Is this not good enough for you?” Snake droned.

“No, this is just refreshing.” Ocelot hoisted himself up to sit cross legged. “Well, I’ve got to get back. Sleep well!” he waved over his shoulder as he stood up and turned to walk away. He took maybe three steps before Snake yelled after him.

“Ocelot come on.” Snake called after him “I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Ocelot stopped and turned to look over his shoulder.

Snake sighed in defeat. “I’m not saying it again if that’s what you’re asking.”

Ocelot pranced over to the ropes on the tree and loosened the tie, enough to bring them face to face but not enough for Snake to have a vantage point. Snake let his arms hang above him as he tried with a desperate attempt to swing while the knot was loose to let himself down but to no avail.

After securing the tie, he sauntered back to the soldier. He brought his leather gloved hands up to camo fabric cascading down Snake’s back and with a small push on his shoulders, turned the man around to face him. Ocelot already knew what he wanted. Apparently, he wore his feelings on his face as Snake noticed a blush forming across his nose and cheeks.

“Kiss me.” Ocelot commanded.

“Uhhhhh…” Snake blinked in surprise at the Major’s demand.

“You SAID anything.” Ocelot reminded him.

Snake sighed, he did say anything and he’s not a man to go back on his word. “Your wish is my command, Major Ocelot.” Snake sighed and reached a hand up to grab a fist full of the red scarf tied around Ocelot’s neck to stabilize himself. Ocelot brought his own hands up to cup the soldier’s face, leather fingers brushing through coarse facial hair. 

He took a step in to meet Snake’s pull around his neck and their lips collided. Rough lips met his own smooth and full lips as they both pulled into the kiss. Ocelot went in to kiss him again and again, Snake not missing a beat met him with the same ferocity time and time again. Ocelot finally broke the kiss by biting down on Snake’s bottom lip and pulling, making Snake’s grip on his scarf that much tighter with a groan. The blonde pulled away slowly, a string of saliva still connecting the two before he wiped it away with the back of his glove. 

Snake’s hand fell from his scarf as Ocelot turned to leave. He made it a few steps into the darkening forest before Snake was shouting after him again.

“I think you forgot something!” He yelled as he tried to grab at the rope desperately.

“Ocelots are prideful creatures, we don’t forget, we just have our own way of business.” He chimed over his shoulder as he brought his revolver back out. He spun it around and tossed it over his shoulder before shooting it. 

The clap of the gunfire echoed through the forest as Snake flinched. He heard the bullet ricochet off the knife below him as he opened his eyes.

“You missed… again” Snake cracked at the young Major.

“Not likely,” Ocelot purred as he holstered his gun and nodded toward the trunk of the tree where the rope was tied.

Snake looked over just in time to see the rope slowly unwind. The bullet had pierced it and there was no way he would be up there for much longer. He realized what was happening as it was too late.

“SON OF A BITCH” he screamed as the last tendril snapped and he was dropped squarely on his back, wrenching the air out of his lungs, and leaving him desperately reaching for his knife.

Ocelot smiled to himself as he picked up his pace through the forest. The last rays of light shone through the treetops as the sky descended from a rich orange glow into dark blue. He knew he would see the soldier again; it was just a matter of time. 

“Maybe patrolling duty isn’t so bad after all…” he muttered as he climbed over another hill, looking down at the illuminated base in the valley below.

**Author's Note:**

> No I'm not joking she just messaged "Adam is just doing patrol. Snake got caught up in the tree. His knife fell out of his pocket so he can't cut himself down.  
> Adam offers to help. For one kiss.  
> Gets it . Then acts like he's leaving him there but at the last second shoots him down with a ricochet bullet.  
> End scene."  
> And that was that so just a short drabble I hope y'all enjoyed and THEN BETA READ IT TOO LIKE,,,,, WE LOVE A QUEEN THANK YOU MY LOVE


End file.
